Get Used To It
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: Paul reflects on his relationship with Stephanie and the attention it gets.


People ask me what it's like being involved with Stephanie McMahon and my answer is always "The same as any other woman". Why does everyone think that just because she's a McMahon she's different? The only thing different about my relationship with Stephanie and my one with Joanie is the fact that everyone is interested in it, oh yeah and the fact that Stephanie is a completely different person to what Joanie is.

People are always interested in my sex life with Stephanie, why is that? Is there something abnormal about her that I don't see? Having sex with Stephanie is like having sex with any other woman, it's just the same, although Stephanie is a lot hotter than some women and it is always mind blowing.

People always want to know everything about my relationship with Stephanie but you know I have respect for myself, I have respect for Stephanie and I don't want everyone knowing everything about our relationship. It's no disrespect to the people that support us as we thank them all it's just we want to keep one part of our lives separate from everyone's gaze, we are on the road 5 days a week every week and we come up against a lot of fans all of the time and that is no problem for us but it becomes a problem when everyone is asking personal questions about us and when people use our personal relationship against us, when they use it to blame us for something not going the way they want/hope when most of the time we have nothing to do with it or at least we don't tell whoever to do whatever we are supposed to have done.

There are people out there who see our relationship as an excuse for anything and most of the time they're just plain wrong but there is nothing we can do about it. I don't really hate the people on the internet, not the ones that express how they feel whether it be in support or against me, as long as they have a valid opinion I don't mind, it's when you don't have a valid opinion that's when it bothers me and that's what makes me mad.

When I look back on the nearly three years Stephanie and I have been together we have had nothing but hassle from a small minority of people and the rest either couldn't care less who we're dating or they are happy for us. There have been times where I've just thought "Why do I bother?" as it would have been so much easier for me to just make a sharp exit from the relationship and everything would be fine with the fans and the internet but then I think of what life would be like if I didn't have Stephanie in my life, if I had stayed with Joanie and I know I've made the right decision for *me* at the end of the day that's who this is about me, not the fans not anyone else.

When I've finished wrestling will the fans be there to love me and take care of me when I'm ill, will the fans be there to keep me warm at night, will the fans make me happy? The answer to all of these question is 'no', Stephanie on the other hand will, or I hope at least. When I'm ill Stephanie is there with lots of tlc to make me feel better, when I'm injured she's there making sure I'm doing as the doctor tells me, when I go to bed at night Stephanie is there to keep me warm and most importantly every single day Stephanie makes me happy, the minute she walks into the room I feel my heart fill with joy knowing that this woman has chosen to spend the rest of her life with me, she could have anyone she liked but she chose me and for that I will be forever grateful to her.

Stephanie means the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without her, from the minute I wake up to the minute I go to sleep I know Stephanie will be there for me even if we're not together I know I can call her and she'll be there for me and she knows that I'll do the same for her, if she ever has a problem even if I'm busy I'll find time for her because I love her and I want her to be happy and she does the same for me.

Stephanie is my life, she's my world and I wouldn't be the man that I am right now if it wasn't for her and I know that everyone will never be happy for us but I hope that you can all find it in your hearts to let us just live our lives the way we see fit and in peace without the constant criticism when things go wrong because imagine how you would feel if you were in our shoes and it was you and the person that you loved. No matter what anyone says I am never going to let Stephanie go as she's too special to me so whether you like it or hate it get used to it.


End file.
